Beautiful Mess
by forever.shipping.caskett
Summary: After a night out leads to an awkward meeting Richard Castle decides to base his next set of novels on Detective Katherine Beckett. She led a simple life. Until she met him. The nine year old on a sugar rush who just had to go and make it all complex.
1. Prologue

**Hello :) So i have never really written before but after the season final and the long wait that is ahead i had to do something to keep myself busy :) So i don't really know where this is going...as of yet. I think my brain may have an idea but we will see. I have been told by my english teachers numerous times that i suck at spelling and that sometimes what i write isn't clear but have tried my best. The story doesn't have a name though i wish it did, so suggestions welcome. I know 159 words isn't enough to go off so I can wait haha. I have written around 6 chapters at the moment fingers crossed i don't lose my motivation, i wanna see where this goes and how it ends. Anyway enough from me. Welcome to my brain. **

**xx Liz. **

**P.s-It's pretty obvious i don't own Castle or any of it's characters :) **

* * *

**PROLOGUE**

The rain was pouring and thunder cracking as she watched him pack his bags. There was a small part of her that wanted him to stay. She wasn't sorry about what happened that night, she was only sorry she had hurt him. That night had been one of the most amazing nights of her life.

She heard the front door slam so she made her way towards the window to watch him leave. She saw him pause on the steps to pull his hood over his head before he picked up his bags. He had only taken a few steps before he stopped, turning to look up at her window. Their eyes met in a silent goodbye before he continued forward, the night swallowing him hole. She sighed, collapsing into an arm chair placed by the window. Katherine Beckett sat, watching the rain roll down her window wondering how on earth her life had got so darn complicated.


	2. Emerald Green

**So here is chapter 1...enjoy. Criticism is welcome but please don't make me cry haha. I'm only writing for fun because lets face it I don't have a life. **

**xxLiz**

**Castle does not belong to me.**

* * *

**CHAPTER #1-EMERALD GREEN**

Detective Katherine Beckett hated the pressure put on women when it came to dressing for events. She had spent a ridiculous amount of money on a beautiful floor length emerald dress. But that is all it was, a dress, one she would probably never again wear after tonight. She didn't really want to go tonight, in fact when the Captain of the 12th precinct had invited her she had tried to lie and say she had a date but the Captain had just said

'I'm sure he'd understand you cancelling when you explain to him you were requested at the Mayors birthday.' He just wouldn't take no for an answer. So here she was, gluing eyelashes to her lids and trying to get these Spanx on. She had an hour before Roy and his wife would arrive to take her to the ball.

* * *

Richard Castle was excited, in fact he could not stay still long enough to let his daughter, Alexis, straighten his bow tie. He had always loved the Mayor's birthday parties. They were classy and elegant, until the clock strikes twelve. At midnight all the important people left, the location was moved from City Hall to the Mayors mansion and the beautiful girls showed up. They would crack a bottle of scotch and play cards until the early hours of the morning, and this year Rick was expecting no less.

When Richard Castle arrived he did so in style. So it was no surprise to his daughter when two young blondes appeared at the door followed by an older looking man in a suit wearing a drivers cap. Her father rounded the corner carrying two glasses of golden champagne.

'Ladies' He winked as he handed each girl a glass. He reached into his pocked and handed an envelope full of cash to the limousine driver and the address on a small piece of paper.

'Maurice, run down to the car and turn the heat on, We don't want these lovely ladies to freeze.' Both girls giggled as Maurice tipped his hat and left the loft. As Richard made his way back into the kitchen he was met by his daughter, arms crossed and eyes narrowed.

'Oh Alexis, don't you start.' She rolled her eyes as he moved towards the refrigerator.

'Promise me no embarrassing photos on page 6 like last year.' He laughed as he pulled open the doors and grabbed a can of whipped cream.

'I'll try my absolute best. Babybird?' She smiled and opened her mouth.

'Ricky, come on lets go!' The sound of the girls voice made Alexis uncomfortable, her dads lady friends always did.

'Coming' Rick shouted through a mouth full of cream. He swallowed and placed a kiss on his daughters head before making his way for the front door.

'Don't wait up.' He shouted over his shoulder as he pulled on his coat and sunglasses.

'Don't worry, I wont.' But by the time Alexis had replied he was already out the door with a blonde on each arm.

* * *

As Montgomery helped her out of the car the photographers went crazy. The flashes blinding her as she joined the happy couple at the curb. Roy was handing the valet the keys to his car when Evelyn Montgomery lent over and whispered to her

'Don't worry, just smile, it'll be over as quick as it started.' Kate smiled as Roy came back over to them.

'Ladies.' He said extending his right arm out to his wife, and his left to his favourite detective. Kate found herself quite intimidated by the photographers who were shouting instructions at her and although she had never met them, they somehow knew her name.

'To your left detective Beckett.'

'Straight ahead, Kate, Straight ahead.' It made her quite uncomfortable being the focus of attention on a night that wasn't meant for her. When they finally made it through the doors of City Hall, Mayor Robert Weldon was waiting to greet them.

'Roy!' The Mayor walked away from his assistant who was explaining some sort of disastrous situation.

'Robert, old buddy, Happy birthday!' They shook hands as they laughed. The Mayor turned his attention to Montgomery's wife.

'Evelyn, It's always a pleasure to see you out and about. Thank goodness for teenagers not needing baby sitters. Just leave at home with some ice cream, cookie dough and a good internet connection am I right?' Evelyn laughed as the Mayor kissed her hand.

'Samantha is inside waiting for you.' Evelyn smiled before she rushed inside to find her best friend who just so happened to be the Mayors wife.

'And you must be Detective Beckett.' He said with a smile on his face. She nodded shyly.

'Kate sir, tonight i'm just Kate.' She smiled as he shook her hand.

'The best Detective in all of New York, highest case rate right here.' A slight blush rose to her cheeks as Montgomery went out of his way to embarrass her.

'Only doing my job.'

'Well thank you detective Beck- I mean Kate. But tonight is not about work! Go inside, relax and have a little fun.' She smiled as they Mayor and the Captain led her inside to the wonderfully lit ballroom.

* * *

As Richard Castle entered City Halls Ballroom he pulled off his coat and his sunglasses handing them to the coat check girl.

'Why don't you two find the bar. I'll meet up with you later.' He left the two giggling girls alone and went in search of his good buddy Robert Weldon. They Mayor was standing with his brother Paul as Richard approached.

'Rick! Good to see you, it's been too long.' Paul grabbed Ricks hand and shook it as he let out a laugh.

' I know far, far too long. Rob, you never fail to disappoint, There is never a shortage of beautiful women at your shindigs.' The Mayor let out a throaty chuckle.

'Careful Rick, not all of them are single and some can put you behind bars.'

'Kinky, I like it.' As the men laughed again Roy Montgomery was walking past.

'Roy.' The Mayor called. 'There is someone I would like you to meet. Roy, Rick. Rick, Roy.' As they shook hands Richard asked Roy

'So are you seeing what I am seeing? A sea full of beautiful women.'

'Sorry to disappoint. But I only have eyes for one lady.' Roy pointed across the room to a group of three women, one of which Rick knew to be Samantha, the Mayors wife.

'The one in the lilac dress is my wife of 21 years.' But Richard Castle didn't hear a thing because he couldn't take is eyes of the brunette in the emerald green.


	3. Three Gentlemen and a Lady

**A/N- I thought I would put up the second chapter sooner rather than later. I think I have come up with a name for the story. Beautiful Mess...maybe...I was watching For Lovers Only and the whole quote is too long to be the name of a story so yeah.**

**I don't own Castle. However I do own a tumblr :) Forevershippingcaskett go check it out ;)**

**xxLiz**

* * *

**CHAPTER #2- THREE GENTLEMEN AND A LADY**

'She's beautiful.' He whispered, Richard could not stop starring at that brunette.

'Yeah she is something.' Roy said, taking Richards compliment as one to his wife whom they were discussing moments before.

'Huh? Oh yeah. You're a lucky man.' Roy smiled as Mayor Weldon's personal assistant,Garry, approached them.

'Sir it's time to give your speech.' The Mayor nodded.

'Excuse me Gentlemen, I shall try to make this short.' He grabbed the microphone from his assistant and climbed the stairs to where the band was setting up. Richard wanted to listen to his friends speech but he could not take his eyes off her. He was watching her every move, watching her eyes light up when Mayor Weldon told a joke, watching her brush the hair out of her eyes, watching her watching him. As soon as he realised he had been caught he quickly moved his gaze to the front of the room where the Mayor was standing giving his last thank yous.

'I'd like to thank Garry, my assistant for all his efforts and planning but I'd most of all like to thank each and every one of you for attendance tonight and you constant support through out my time as Mayor. Thank you.' The room broke out in to applause as the Mayor placed the microphone back on the stand before making his way back over to the group.

'Sorry about that, even on a night off there is work to be done.' The men all laughed.

'So, Roy? Will you be joining us tonight for the Poker party?' Paul asked and Roy's eyes widened in disbelief at the question.

'Come on Paul. You know me better than that, of course I am! Plus Evelyn would kill me if she didn't get to see Samantha's new kitchen, they have been going on about it for weeks.'

'Women and their hobbies, who understands it? No one.' The men all laughed, all except one. Richard Castle still had his eyes glued to the other side of the room and it was not going unnoticed by the men he was with.

'Ricky, keep your eyes of Samantha, she is mine.' Mayor Weldon joked, Rick didn't take much notice.

'You better keep your hands off Montgomery's gal, he's a cop you know.' Paul pointed out, Richard shook his head,

'Who is she?' Roy smiled and Mayor Weldon shrugged.

'You might have to go and ask her.' That caught Ricks attention, he shook his head.

'No I can't do that! I need to do my research, I am a writer I have to draft things first. I need to find out her name. One of you has to know, your wives are talking to her for goodness sake.' Roy let out a small laugh.

'That is Detective Katherine Beckett, Homicide detective at the 12th Precinct.' Rick smiled

* * *

Kate stood with Evelyn and the Mayors wife, Samantha, who she had been introduced to just moments before. The Mayor was standing centre stage giving his birthday address when she felt someones eyes on her. She scanned the room looking for the source of her discomfort. When she found it her eyes locked with his for a split second before he looked away. She smiled and turned her attention back to the front of the room as the Mayor finished up his speech.

'You must be quite proud.' Evelyn said to Samantha who nodded with a small smile.

'Of course I am. He is a beautiful soul who deserves everything he has gotten in life. Just like Roy. We are two very lucky ladies.' Samantha and Evelyn continued small talk to which Kate was not listening at all. Her eyes were focused on the tall and ruggedly handsome gentleman whom she had caught staring earlier.

'What about you Kate?' The mention of her name brought her back to reality.

'Huh?' The two women smiled as Kate tore her eyes off the unknown man and brought them back to the circle.

'We were just discussing last nights Grey's Anatomy. But we can see that you are quite distracted by something, or someone.' Kate felt a blush rise to her cheeks.

'Who are you looking at, Is it Paul? Robert and I have been trying to set him up with someone for a while now, you interested?' Kate's eyes widened at Samantha's remark. She did not come out tonight to be set up.

'Oh goodness no. It's just I caught that guy staring, the one in the bow tie. Do you know who he is?' Both of the women laughed.

'Of course we do. That's Rick Castle. They call him the white whale, every girl wants him but no one can reel him in.' Kate just nodded at Samantha's comments.

'You should go and introduce yourself. He really is lovely, been friends with Robert for a while now.' Kate shook her head.

'No, no. Just curious is all.'

* * *

'Is she here with anyone?' Rick asked interrupting the others who were talking business and budget, his eyes still glued to the other side of the room.

'Depends on what you mean by here with anyone.' Said Roy. Richard slowly tore his eyes away from Kate to make eye contact with Roy.

'You know, Does she have a date? A Partner?' Mayor Weldon cut Roy off before he even began to speak.

'I invited her here. I wanted to meet New Yorks best police officer.'

'Best Police officer?' Rick asked, his eyes darting back to the slim figure across the room. Roy nodded.

'She is here with Me and My wife tonight. So I guess you could say, I am her date. And I don't appreciate the googly eyes Castle.' Rick snapped his head back around like a 4 year old boy who had been caught with his hand in the cookie jar which made all of the other men laugh.

'Well if you are her date does she have a Partner?' Roy shrugged.

'Kate keeps her private life private.' Richard looked down at his watch. Eleven Thirty. Only half an hour left before the real fun began, and before Detective Kate Beckett would walk out of those doors. He turned to they Mayor.

'Weldon, room for one more at yours?' Mayor Weldon's eyebrows furrowed in confusion. 'Well I was thinking Roy here could invite the lovely Detective to the real festivities.' Mayor Weldon smiled.

'You don't think I would have left the NYPD's finest off the guest list do you?' Richard smiled, He was going to talk to her before the night was out. However the sound of Roy's voice tore the smile from Ricks face.

'Woah steady on fellas. The Detective does have work tomorrow. Who knows what time a body could drop.' Castle looked at Roy and then at Mayor Weldon.

'Give her a sick day. Please. Roy, you get one.' Weldon smiled

'Richard Castle begging. I never thought I'd see that. Roy, it's your call.' Castle turned his face to Roy Montgomery, who was a very serious and authoritative looking older man. They held gazes steady for a few seconds before Roy sighed.

'All right. I'll send Esposito and Ryan. It was meant to be their morning off but they'll understand. Beckett never takes a night off. Good luck convincing her.' Richard gave Paul a high five before turning to Weldon.

'Go and invite her then, She can't say no to the Mayor.' Weldon sighed.

'The things we do for you Rick, Honestly. Come on Roy, I'm not doing this alone.' As Weldon and Roy made their way over to their wives and Detective Beckett, Ricks two blondes from earlier in the night had found their way back to him. Drunk as skunks and ready to go home. He signalled to one of the security guards making up some story about drunken crazed fans and soon he and Paul were left alone watching the Mayor talk to Kate from afar.

* * *

'Thank you for the invite sir, but I couldn't possibly accept.' She felt bad about turning down the Mayors offer, but she had work early in the morning. A nice stack of paper work was waiting to be filled out. She knew her Captain would understand which is why his next comments surprised her.

'Nonsense Beckett. You will be coming, it's not everyday you get invited to the big bosses house for drinks and gambling!'

'That is true sir, but I have work tomorrow, bright and early.' Roy shook his head.

'Not anymore. I have called Ryan and Esposito and they are going to cover your work until your return Tuesday.' Kate didn't really understand what had just happened she had, yet again, been tricked into going to a party she didn't really want to go to.

'But—' Roy put his hand up signalling for her to stop.

'No buts young lady. Now go get your coat.' She sighed in defeat and made her way to the cloak room as the two men and their wives laughed at her.

Rick saw her walking away from the group so he quickly jogged up to them.

'How did it go? Is she coming?' Evelyn and Samantha laughed.

'Of course this is your doing.' Evelyn said as she shook her head. All Rick could do was smile at her. Out of the corner of his eye he saw Kate approaching the group pulling her black coat on. He started to panic, he didn't know where to stand or how to stand so he bolted. Walking with a passing waiter all the way into the kitchen.

The group was laughing when Kate rejoined. Her reappearance cut their laughter short. Weldon cleared his throat.

'Well Samantha and I had better start heading back if you want the house to be unlocked.' Montgomery nodded before helping his wife with her coat.

* * *

Richard had made his way from the back of the kitchen to the cloak room very casually, handing the lady his ticket he glanced over his shoulder at the group who were standing in the foyer. Just as he was finishing putting his jacket on Weldon came up and stood beside him.

'Castle, you'll ride with Samantha, Paul and I. Roy you take Kate and Evelyn. The others will be close behind.' At the mention of her name Castle looked over at her. She just happened to be looking back. He smiled at her and threw her a famous Castle wink, which made her blush and look away.

'Lets get this show on the road!' Roy said excitedly as he waked towards the car and the waiting valet. Roy opened the door for Kate, who elegantly climbed in the back, shutting the door behind her He then raced around to the passenger side of the car and then did the same for his wife before getting in himself and slowly driving away.

Castles eyes followed that car until it was out of sight.

'Come on Rick.' Paul yelled. 'We have to leave now if we want to make it there before them.'

Rick slowly jogged towards the car. A goofy grin was on his face as the car kicked into gear, moving off towards the Mayors house.


End file.
